


Zombie Ranch

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Told from Pokemon View, new region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: another Pokemon Zombie AU? told from the point of view from the pokemon?give it a try.....





	Zombie Ranch

My name is Lucario, this is the story of me and my friends, and how the world went to hell, I was raised as a Rioulu by my master Grey.  
he is or at least was a pokemon master, and had won many pokemon leagues in his days. he had a dream of making sure all of his pokemon were safe.

so he bought a huge piece of land in the coral reef region, a small archipelago secluded from the other regions,he was like a god here, since many trainers  
tried to reach the island to challenge him, some unfortunately died while traveling and crossing the sea, and most were beaten whithout quarrel,my friends and I  
were his most used pokemon,a Charizard,Gyarados, Agron, Roserade and Noivern. we used to win many races within the island in a competition between all of his pokemon and in fighting Tournaments we were undisputed.

But one day Grey was acting weird, he made everyone work on the ranch to make it into a fortress,he ordered us to make him an underground shelter and to get into our pokeballs, most complied but all of my friends except for Gyarados (due to his size) hid so we can see what is going on, after Grey had Closed the door we gathered outside. It was reassuring to see that more pokemon didn’t comply, or in the case of Slaking were too lazy, we counted and the ones that stayed outside, slaking, an angry Scyther, a Luxray and a Golduck.

Soon we heard screams of terror coming from the north side of the ranch,it was a herd of wild Pokemon flying and swiming for their lives, we caught a decidueye and begged him to tell us what was happening, he got out of his terror and said, it was the end of the world. that we should run away, if they bite you, you will become one of them! once they all left we heard even more voices, but this time it was Moaning? we decided to take a look, it was horrible the smell of rotten flesh hit us before we saw them, but when we did see them, we hoped it was a bad nightmare,a bunch of pokemon that should be dead were limping over to the ranch, some of them were missing body parts! there was a Nidoking without a Tail! a Geodude that had a big chunck of his brain sticking out A Doduo without its sibling,and they were eating any straglers of th herd we saw moments ago, between them was, oh god a Togepi, as pokemon our instincts kicked in and it was fight or flight time. 

We decided to fight, as Grey would not turn down a challenge, and was not responding to all the noise from us,the wild pokemon or those, things, we got into position to defend the base when Decidueye decided to help us, as he was unleashing a barrage of shadow arrows to the enemy, killing some while downing and delaying others, we decided to enter the fray too, Scyther was Slashing his way trough, like it was not the first time doing this, Charizard and noivern covered from the sky, burning and slashing them to ribbons, Roserade was preparing an interception point and decimating them with his Razor Leafs I did my best with the  
Bone Club as i did not want to get near those things, altough the psychic powers helped me a lot, Golduck was taking care of Luxray for he wanted to bite them all, but he tought he would get infected nonetheless, while himself was unleashing a Blizzard to freeze anything in his way, agron was keeping them at bay with a barrage of Stone edges, impaling them and restricting their movements while slaking was...Sleeping!!  
while looking at slaking we got distracted and started losing ground, they were getting closer and closer, the interception point roserade did not do much  
as the poison did not affect the undead, just great, we needed to leave, but we needed an opening. then Slaking woke up and was starting to make an earthquake, we had to fight him since that would detriment Grey in the bunker, once he stopped he resumed laying on the grass, as if nothing was happening, and those undead gained more ground, eventually they broke trough the fortress, and we started retreating, while looking back I saw Slaking being eaten alive while he did not move a muscle to defend himself! the basic instincts of the pokemon reacted slowly, as when he was bitten in the neck he used Return, and destroyed all of the undead near him, but it was too late as he succumbed to his injuries.

charizard Grabed Agron and Golduck was on his back, Noivern grabed Luxray, decidueye carried me and Roserade was on scyther’s erm blades?, we needed to get to the next island, and maybe set up a much better fort, or do something so that! does not occur ever again. we were woried about Grey. but we at least knew it was safe as no amount of punches can destroy his shelter, and he had a Blissey and a milktank to help him live of their eggs and milk respectively if his food and water dwindled  
but I doubt it will be for long, as sooner or later he will have to get out of the shelter, to seek food and water. We decided that when that island dwindles down on undead we will go visit.

But first we will need to make the next island safe, and boy will that be a hard task.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, as well as sugestions  
> Thank you


End file.
